


Don't Apologize

by images_words



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, HIV/AIDS, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: Broken souls have a way of finding each other.Or: ya boi read Twist and Shout (and watched Rent... both on the same day...) and got Ideas(tm)





	Don't Apologize

Frank Castle just needed some air. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. Better than admitting that there might actually be something wrong with him.  
He leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Maybe if he just ignored it, it would go away. If he kept insisting that there was nothing wrong, maybe it would be true.  
"Are you alright?"  
Frank looked up - when did he fall? - to see the somewhat fuzzy image of a man standing over him.  
"Y-yeah... just..." What was he supposed to say? That the war fucked with his head? That he went to Vietnam a bright, hopeful young man who just wanted to fight for his country, and came back broken? He was still refusing to admit it even to himself.  
The man sat down beside him. "It's alright. You don't have to tell me. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
Still a bit disoriented, it took Frank a moment to realize that the man was not, in fact, some mutated creature with giant, mirrorlike eyes, but that he was wearing round sunglasses. At night. "...you're blind."  
"Yeah."  
"How did you..?"  
"I could hear your heartbeat. It was all over the place." He laughed. "I'm Matt, by the way."  
"Frank."  
Matt smiled. "Nice to meet you." His smile suddenly vanished as he broke into a coughing fit. Not knowing what else to do, Frank gently rubbed his back.  
"You alright?"  
"Not really. But it's fine." Matt gave a sad smile. "Not much that can be done... no point in wishing there was."  
"Oh... you..."  
"Yeah..."  
"I'm sorry..." God, that sounded so lame. But what else was he supposed to say?  
"Don't be." Matt smiled a bit. "It's not like you're the one who gave me AIDS. You've got nothing to apologize for."  
Frank had to laugh at that. "Well, then I better not catch you apologizing for my PTSD, cause that sure as hell ain't your fault." He wasn't sure why he'd said that. After trying so hard to deny it, to himself and his friends, here he was letting his guard down for a complete stranger. And somehow, it felt okay.  
Matt laughed. "Deal." He sighed. "We're not that different, you know."  
"Oh really? How so?"  
"We're both one out of millions. One of so many veterans who came home broken, and one of countless people dying of a disease that no one wants to talk about. Each victims of a different kind of epidemic."  
"I never really thought about it like that... I guess you're right."  
"I'm always right," Matt said solemnly, before breaking into a grin.  
Frank laughed. "Oh?"  
Matt nodded. "I'm a lawyer."  
"Oh, well in that case..." Frank laughed. "So, Mr. Lawyer, what are you doing hanging out in an alley behind some bar?"  
"It was too loud inside." Matt smirked. "What about you, Mr. Soldier? What are you doing out here?"  
"Getting some air."  
Matt raised an eyebrow.  
"...and having an anxiety attack," Frank admitted, smiling sheepishly.  
Matt sighed. "...I don't want to go home tonight."  
"Whoa, where's this coming from?" Frank said, laughing. Matt blushed.  
"Sorry, I just... tend to say whatever pops into my head. It's... kind of a problem."  
Frank smiled. "Hey, you didn't say anything wrong, it just kinda came outta nowhere... why don't you wanna go home?"  
"My roommate has a new girlfriend, and, well... you know how it is."  
Frank laughed. "That I do."  
"I have real sensitive hearing... I just want some _sleep._ " Matt laughed a bit.  
"You can crash at my place if you want. It's not much, but at least it's quiet."  
"That is all I care about right now. I owe you big-time."  
"Hey, don't mention it. Besides, it'll be nice to have the company."  



End file.
